


Ripples on the surface

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: "She is Shinsuke. She is."





	Ripples on the surface

The clinking of sake cups and cheery chatter fills the room as the food begins to be brought out. A magnificent array of Japanese dishes, all made with precision and skill.

Kita sits at the end of the table along side his new wedded wife, smiling gently, and as the guests raise their sake cups to him, he mirrors them, tilting his head back to left the bitter of the sake wash over him.

"What's wrong?" His wife asked without taking her eyes off the table before her as to not draw attention to the slightly pained expression engrained in Kita's face.

His lips twisted into an soft, pained smile as he gazed over at the empty seat to his right. The placemat, cups and eating utensils all laid out neatly untouched. The name card placed in the centre, printed on delicate handmade Japanese paper.

Looking back at the cup in his hands as he took a small breath, the liquid in the cup quivering ever so slightly, rippling the surface.

"I just...wish that she were here to see this." He whispered, just barely audible above the celebratory cheers.

She slipped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting out a reassuring smile.

"She is Shinsuke... _she is_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a comic like this but I felt like my artistic skill failed me so here's attempt two in written form.


End file.
